


Power Outage

by MikeSteele3



Category: South Park
Genre: Falling In Love, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Power Outage, Sex, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeSteele3/pseuds/MikeSteele3
Summary: South Park is hit by a devastating snow storm, knocking out power grids and trapping everyone inside.What will the boys do to stay warm?
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally NEVER written an actual story before. Criticism, no matter how harsh, is welcome.
> 
> Update: I'll bump this up to Explicit, it's only a matter of time before something spicy happens.

# Chapter 1

 _The only weather this town ever gets is god damned snow,_ Stan mentally complained to himself, watching the Channel 4 evening news in his living room. It’s not like he hated snow or anything, otherwise he wouldn’t tolerate living in Colorado at all. He found it peaceful, especially when a fresh layer of snow blankets the town, causing all traffic sounds to be deafened due to sound waves being absorbed.

Absolute silence, that’s what he liked. He enjoys sitting out on the porch after getting a couple inches of snow, listening to the quiet, staring off into the dark mountains. It gave him feelings of bliss.

 _“That’s right Tom, it seems as though we can expect high winds, and up to 3-4 feet of snow throughout Park County, starting tonight._ The TV’s sound echoed slightly throughout the living room, followed by an exaggerated sigh from Stan.

_“Residents are encouraged to keep all windows and doors fully shut and sealed, as a storm of this magnitude may result in major power outage in our area. Keeping everything sealed will help keep you warm as long as possible. Back to you, Tom.”_

The feed cuts from the midget wearing a bikini back to the anchorman. Bored out of his mind, Stan begins to channel surf. He’s not exactly afraid of heavy snowfall, he’s been through plenty, and every single time the news makes it out to be the end of the world.

_“Say Terrance, what did the Jewish widow say to the Tibetan farmer?”_

_“I don’t know Phillip, what?”_

_BRAAAAAP_

_“Ahahahaha!”_

“Much better.” Stan mumbled with an amused grin.

Phillip was in the middle of another joke when the screen suddenly cut to black, casting the entire living room in darkness.

**_*ERRRRRRRRRRRT - - - - ERRRRRRRT - - - - ERRRRRRRT*_ **

The horrific sound of the Emergency Alert System echoed throughout the entire house, sending a cold shiver down his spine. Fuck, that shit freaks him out.

“F-fuck..” Stan whispers, fumbling in his pocket for his phone, the high winds outside causing the house to eerily creak as the foundation is pushed around. As fast as he can, he texts Kyle in a panic.

**KYLE ARE YOU THERE?**

He tapped send and stared at his phone, as the Alert continued to play.

_“The National Weather Service has issued a severe snowstorm warning for the following counties; Lake, Eagle, Park, Jackso-”_

The feed cuts out as Stan switches the TV off, leaving him in complete darkness. He couldn’t stand that fucking voice, it’s so creepy, and he has no idea why.

“Fuck..” He couldn’t wait for Kyle to respond, quickly pulling his contact up and calling him.

For a moment, he sat there in the dark room, accompanied by nothing else but the wind slamming itself into the house. After what seems like hours, the other end of the line is established.

“Hello? Stan?”

Hearing Kyle’s voice soothed him, for some reason.

“I’m fucking freaking out, dude. Why didn’t you answer my text?”

“I was brushing my teeth, retard. You could’ve given me more than twenty seconds.”

Stan’s face began to flush. Yeah, he could have waited, it would’ve made him look a lot less foolish to Kyle.

“Did you hear that alert on TV?” Stan asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Yeah, I heard it downstairs. I guess this snowstorm’s going to be serious, but we’ve been through worse, dude.” Kyle said, sensing that his friend was still unnerved.

“I hate that alert sound. Jesus Christ.” Stan spoke as he walked to the nearest lightswitch, some light should calm him down a bit.

He tended to not be afraid of anything, really. Snakes, spiders, Barbara Streisand. There was just something about those alerts that gave him an overwhelming nightmarish feeling, as if something horrible was about to happen at any given second.

His front door suddenly swung open, causing him to scream in shock, only to realize it was just Randy.

“Stan? What’s wrong?” His father asked.

“Nothing, I’m just on edge, Dad.” Stan said. He could hear Kyle chuckling uncontrollably on the other end.

“Guess I know weakness, Stan Marsh! Emergency Alerts, and doors! Hahaha!”

Stan couldn’t help but laugh it off. He could admit when he does something stupid. He turns his attention towards the kitchen, where Randy was grabbing a beer from the fridge. “Fuckin’ freezing out there, the wind doesn’t help.” He grumbled as he flicked the can open. “You do anything fun today, Stanley?”

The door swung open once more, this time behind it was two angry figures. Sharon and Shelly, overloaded with groceries in each hand.

“RANDY! You said you’d help us carry these in!” She barked at her husband, clearly annoyed that he abandoned them.

“Oh uh, yeah, I was about to come out!” 

Stan laughed at his father’s poor attempts to fib, heading up the stairs to finish his talk with Kyle, not wanting him to hear his parents squabble.

“Awh, dude, I wanted to hear how that ended!” Kyle said, obviously amused. Stan wanted to change the subject matter to what he sort of called him for in the first place.

“How bad do you think this snowstorm is going to be?

“To be honest, I think it’s going to suck. We’re bound to lose power from these winds. Ike’s already freaking out about it. Even if we don’t lose power from these winds, the snow’s gonna trap us inside.”

“Probably.” Stan murmured. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before, the snow piling up outside their door, literally trapping them in their home. His only concern is if the power goes out at the same time, they’d be trapped as the house slowly drops in temperature. He’d seen movies like this, where the people have to huddle close to keep themselves warm. The thought of doing that with~

He brushed the thought off, realizing how warm his face felt. “Listen, Kyle, why don’t you come over before the snow starts? I, uh, we haven’t hung out in a while.”

There was a small pause before Kyle’s response came through.

“Yeah, sure dude. If there’s anyone I wanna be stuck inside with, it’s you.” Kyle said weakly.

Wait, did he really just say that? Stan’s cheeks began to burn. No, this is too gay, he’s probably just taking it the wrong way.

“H-heh, thanks.. You sure you can get here safely?” He had seen harsh, sub freezing winds when his dad walked in earlier.

“Yeah dude, I can get to your house in under a minute. I should be fine, see you in a bit.” Stan could sense the confidence in his answer, but thought he should help somehow. Grabbing his blue puffball hat and his brown coat, he rushed downstairs to the living room, peeking out the window to watch for Kyle.

The wind was not letting up. Tree branches swung violently, street signs wobbled as if they were going to break away and fly into the night. Jesus Christ, he had to help Kyle. 

He saw a figure in the dimly lit street pushing through the wind, and Stan felt a sense of relief, until the figure dropped to his knees from exhaustion, to Stan’s horror.

“KYLE!” Stan forced his front door open, instantly hit with the sensation of a thousand needles piercing his exposed face. He shuffled down the stairs of his porch and into the streets, where Kyle was freezing. Stan’s stronger, more athletic physique allowed him to tolerate the harsh environment more than Kyle was able to. He approached Kyle, who had his eyes shut tight, shivering so much that he couldn’t think straight. Stan wrapped his arms around him, and began pulling him towards the house.

The snow had begun to fall as he pulled Kyle inside.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the storm rages on, Stan must help Kyle warm up however he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole writing thing is actually fun. Please let me know how I can improve!

#  Chapter 2

Slamming the door shut behind them, Stan collapsed on top of Kyle. Every muscle in his body felt stiff from the cold, but he could only imagine how Kyle felt.

“Kyle?”

Worry began to set in as he realized Kyle was unresponsive. Well, sort of. All Kyle could do was let out a gentle moan.

_ Damnit Kyle, why do you have to be so adora- _

Cutting the intrusive thought, he pulled Kyle up onto the couch, which began to soak.

_ Shit, he must’ve landed in a puddle. _

Stan knew he couldn’t keep him in those soaked pants. He wrapped Kyle in a warm blanket and helped him up the stairs to his bedroom. Gently laying him on his bed, he closed his eyes before sliding Kyle’s wet pants off, exposing his thighs. Stan hoped Kyle would forgive him, given the circumstances, but he couldn’t help but stare at them. So smooth…

“S-stan?” Stan jumped up, a wave of guilt washing over him.

“K-Kyle! I-I-Your pants were soaked and I j-”

“J-just give me a blanket, d-dumbass.” Kyle stuttered out, his face a rosy pink. Stan couldn’t tell if it was from the cold, or..

“R-right.” Stan grabbed a spare blanket from underneath his bed, proceeding to wrap it around Kyle’s legs. His orange coat seemed to be dry, as well as his green cap, though he was still shivering like crazy.

He hated seeing him like this, it pained him to see Kyle go through something like that just to see him.  _ I’m not worth all this trouble. _

Stan pondered how to warm his friend up. He thought about using body heat- no, too gay. Suddenly, it hit him.

“Dude, did you bring spare clothes?”

“Y-yeah, I did, I figured I’d be here a while.”

Stan ran back downstairs, finding Kyle’s bag laying next to the front door. Thankfully, it was dry. He brought it upstairs.

“Alright, everything’s dry, do you maybe wanna take a hot shower to warm up?” He never thought he would ask Kyle something like that, but here he was.

“Why, was seeing just my thighs not enough?” The piercing statement caused Stan’s heart to race, heat rushed to his cheeks. “H-heh. I’m kidding, gaywad. I’d l-love a shower.” Kyle slowly got up from the bed, still frantically shaking. Stan helped him down the hallway and into the bathroom.

“Here, this shower’s kind of weird, lemme get the hot water running, there’s a weird thing you have to do with the handle.” Stan jiggled the handle a bit, before pulling, and a stream of ice cold water erupted from the faucet. “Give it a minute.” He said. Eventually, they could both see steam rising.

Stan turned to leave, only to notice that Kyle was already stripping down.

“Dude! I’m still here!” Stan yelled, averting his gaze.

“Yea, and I’m still f-freezing. I’m getting in right now, whether you’re here or not.”

Stan quickly exited the bathroom, not sure if he could handle watching Kyle strip down. Though, the mere thought of it did excite him a bit, especially how Kyle was so nonchalant about it.

He decided to take a look out his bedroom window. The snow was really coming down hard, though the wind wasn’t as bad. It had already started sticking to the roads, and he observed as last-minute drivers rushed to get back to their homes before the worst of it came.

Stan heard a knock coming from the front door, followed by someone ringing the doorbell frantically. God damnit, what else did he have to deal with? His mother came out of her room to answer the bell.

“I got it, Mom, don’t worry.” Sharon seemed relieved, as she’s having enough trouble falling asleep with the wind blasting against her window all night.

Stan walked down the stairs and peaked out the window to see who was at the door.

“Ah, fuck.” Stan sighed and opened the door.

“JESUS CHRIST, about fucking time, asshole!” His friend, Eric Cartman, out of breath as he usually is, what the hell is he doing here? Kenny McCormick had trailed in behind him.

“What are you guys doing here?” Stan inquired, somewhat annoyed the two invited themselves without any notice.

“Well, I WAS hanging out at Kinny’s house, since his parents are doing what poor people do best and gambling their $5 yearly salary in Vegas, and the wind fucking blows the poor piece of craps’ roof away!”

“~ _ Fuck you, asshole.~” _ Kenny retorted, his voice still muffled by that orange parka.

“No, fuck YOU Kinny for being so POOR! I could’ve DIED!”

“You still haven’t answered my question, Cartman. Why are you here, at my house?” Stan was getting annoyed at this point.

“Where the fuck were we supposed to go, retard?”

“Why didn’t you two just go to your house, Cartman?”

“Because my fucking mom won’t get us HBO, and you guys have it.” Cartman said as a matter of factly.

_ Typical. _ Stan thought. He was sure Kenny had nothing to do with Cartman’s reasoning, he was just following him after his house fell apart.

“Just keep it down, you guys. My parents are trying to sleep.” Stan wasn’t actually worried about them waking his parents up, he just didn’t feel like dealing with Cartman’s shit right now.

“Yeah yeah, where’s Kahl? Is he stuck alone with his bitch mother?”

“Well, no, he’s taking a shower upstairs right now.”

“Heh, a jew in a shower, where have I seen this before?” Cartman snickered.

“God damnit, Cartman. He was freezing.”

“OF COURSE HE WAS FREEZING, STAN, JEWS HAVE COLD BLOOD! They can’t survive sub-freezing temperatures, unlike me.”

“ _ ~Yeah, your body fat keeps you warm, fatass.~” _

“SHUT UP KENNY, SHUT YOUR GODDAMN TRAILER TRASH MOUTH!”

Stan could hear the shower upstairs turn off, so he used the opportunity to slip away from Cartman and Kenny. He hurried up the stairs and walked up to the bathroom door.

“Kyle? You good?”

“Yeah, Stan, holy shit.. That felt so good..” Stan couldn’t help but smile, hearing those words.

“Stan, I don’t see any towels in here.”


	3. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan get's a general grasp on just how this night is going to play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd slowly build up sexual tension between the friends, you can always rely on Kenny to get everyone "intimate."

#  Chapter 3

_ God damnit. _ Stan thought. Of course there wouldn’t be any towels in there, why would this night give him any breaks?

“Hang on a second, Kyle, I’ll get them from the drier.” For what seemed like for the 100th time that night, Stan began to head down the stairs. He didn’t mind it, though, as making sure Kyle is as comfortable as possible makes him happy. He didn’t want Kyle’s steaming, wet body to get cold before he could dry off~~

_ Fuck! _ Those god damn thoughts. It's almost like he’s spent the entire evening fantasizing about Kyle instead of helping him.

_ I’m not gay! _ Stan thought to himself. Yeah, the storm’s just messing with his head.

“ _ ~Stan, why’s your face so red?~” _

Shit. He was too busy in his own thoughts to realize Kenny was watching from the living room.

“Oh uh, I just have to get a towel for Kyle, he didn’t have any..”

For the second time that night, something happened that freaked Stan out.

Kenny smirked. Stan could only blush harder at this gesture, it’s like Kenny could sense something about him that he didn’t want him to.

_ “~Heh, I don’t know, Stan. Getting flushed in the face over getting your naked friend a towel doesn’t seem very straight to me.~” _

“K-KENNY! D-don’t say that.” Stan really couldn’t think of anything better to respond to the accusation. 

A small silence fell between the two, as the wind seemed to pick up again, once again causing small creaking sounds from the foundations to echo throughout the house.

“ _ ~Stan, be honest, you like being teased, don’t you?~” _

“F-fuck no, dude, the hell makes you say that?”

“ _ ~Well, for one, you’ve got a nice tent pitched there.~ _ ”

To Stan’s horror, he was right. Fuck, this night has been nothing but confusion.

“~ _ I’m just teasing, silly. Don’t let Cartman see that though, you won’t hear the end of it.~” _

With that, Kenny sat back down on the couch and began flipping through the channels until he came across HBO. To his delight, a topless scene in  _ Game of Thrones _ was playing out.

Stan adjusted himself so he was less noticeable, hurrying to the laundry room. He could hear Cartman rummaging through his snack drawers in the kitchen. Fine, let him, we just stocked up on groceries. He  pulled a few towels from the drier. Still holding onto their warmth from the earlier cycle, perfect. He rushed back to the stairs, a few towels held by each arm.

It was when he was near the top of the stairs that everything went dark and silent. Stan found himself in complete blackness.  _ Fuck, why now? _ .

From downstairs, he could hear a frustrated Kenny mumble into his hood, and an audible “FUCK!” from Cartman in the kitchen. He didn’t care, though, as his priority was Kyle.

“S-Stan? W-what happened?” He could hear Kyle’s worried voice from down the hallway, it nearly broke his heart to hear him distressed. Dropping one of the towels on the stairs, he retrieved his phone from his pocket, turning the flashlight on quickly and entering the 2nd floor hallway. He rushed to the bathroom door.

“It’s alright Kyle, powers out, but I got you your towels.”

“Dude, I can’t see shit. I’m still in the shower, can you bring them to me?”

_ What is this, some kind of romcom bullshit? _ Stan thought as he mentally prepared himself to see his friend, vulnerable and exposed.

He cracked the door open and slowly pushed through, trying to not illuminate the bathroom entirely with his phone, as that would bring dire consequences.

“Right here, Stan.” A wet, glistening hand reached from the shower door, to which Stan gave a warm towel to.

“Ahhh, dude.. It’s so warm, did the drier just finish or something?”

Stan didn’t reply as Kyle slowly revealed himself, glistening wet all over his body, his body now covered from the waist down.

The light was dim enough to hide Stan’s facial color, thankfully.

“My clothes are back in your room, mind lighting the way?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

The two traversed the dark hallway, until Kyle abruptly stopped in front of the stairs.

“Wait, Stan, are there other people down there?” He seemed a bit concerned about it.

“Yea, we’re down here you Jew! How did you survive the shower?” Stan could hear Cartman laughing at his third holocaust joke of the night.

“C’mon dude, you can’t kick Cartman’s ass naked.” Stan said, pulling his friend’s arm towards his room. Handing Kyle his phone for light, he shut the door behind him and slowly felt his way down the stairs to rendezvous with his other friends downstairs. His eyes adjusted a bit more to the darkness, so navigating was a tad easier, but not enough where he could easily walk down stairs.

The wind continued to hammer the silent, dark house. The snow was practically blowing sideways, causing a quick buildup of it on the western windows of the house, so the kitchen wasn’t exactly a good place to talk, being by far the darkest. The living room had some visible light due to the street lights, which run on their own separate circuits from the town’s power grid.

Stan plopped himself onto the couch next to Kenny, who still seemed upset over the lack of boobs on the now black TV screen. He looked over and could see the light from Cartman’s phone swaying around in the kitchen, he’s still on the hunt for the perfect snack.

“Well, Ken, the boobs were nice while they lasted, right?” Stan teased his friend.

“ _ ~They lasted a lot longer than you would fucking Kyle, big boy.~” _

_ Shit. That couldn’t have backfired harder. _ “God damnit, Kenny.” He cursed his friend, but honestly, he had to admit, Kenny knew just the right words to get him turned on. Why the hell did he have to be so good at it? Likely because he’s been addicted to anything having to do with sex for years now.

Stan’s train of thought was interrupted when a hand grabbed his bulge, feeling it up, followed by a chuckle from Kenny.

“~ _ You’re too easy, Stan Marsh. No homo.~”. _

Stan could do nothing but sigh. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny McCormick continues pulling the strings.

# Chapter 4

After making certain he was fully dried off, Kyle let the towel hit the floor of Stan’s bedroom. Stan’s phone dimly illuminated the entire room, and Kyle observed his naked figure in the mirror. Something about being naked in _his_ room felt odd to him, but it felt… exciting at the same time, as gay as that sounded.

Ignoring these thoughts, Kyle slid on a fresh pair of clothes from his bag, just a pair of black sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt, nothing fancy. He figured he could put his orange coat on if it got too cold.

A thought occurred to him. Why was he so nonchalant about exposing his body to Stan? The first time was when he was barely conscious and Stan had just pulled his pants off, which he felt shocked at first but understood it was to keep him warm. What troubled him, however, was how quickly he stripped down in front of Stan in the bathroom. Couldn’t he wait a few seconds for Stan to leave after the shower was set up?

“N-no, I was just cold, I wasn’t thinking straight.” He whispered to himself, putting his green cap on before exiting Stan’s bedroom.

…

Stan finished adjusting himself, glaring at Kenny for getting him aroused like that. This was the most gay experience he’s ever had, and he’s witnessed a pile of rednecks having gay sex.

 _Why’s my fucking heart still racing?_ Stan cursed himself. No, he can’t admit it. He did NOT enjoy getting groped by Kenny.

 _...It did feel good, though._ He looked over at Kenny, who was still giggling to himself over his antics. He wished he had the boldness and confidence that blond haired kid had, though he couldn’t help but wonder if his immortality had something to do with it. 

Everyone at their school never remembered any of Kenny’s deaths. They still don’t, except for a few kids who were in Coon & Friends. For some reason, watching Kenny blow his brains out in front of all of them caused all of them to feel a huge sense of Déjà vu. He pondered that day.

-=

“ _Remember this time, try and FUCKING REMEMBER.” Kenny had retrieved a handgun from his Mysterion outfit, not hesitating to turn it on himself and pull the trigger. Brains and blood splattered on the floor and wall of Cartman’s basement._

_“Oh my god!... HOLY SHIT DUDE!” Stan couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. His long time friend, Kenny McCormick, just blew his brains out on a whim._

_“Dude..” Kyle could only stay frozen in place. Bradley had just run out of the basement in fear, leaving Stan, Kyle, Token, Timmy and Clyde down there to ponder what the hell just happened._

_Stan, tears filling his eyes, held the corpse of his friend. “It doesn’t make sense.. I don’t understand.”_

_Kyle spoke up. “W-why does this feel… familiar? He said something about remembering. God, what the fuck?”_

_“No.. something else is happening. I think he was trying to tell us something earlier, didn’t he say he was immortal?” Stan pondered._

_“Well, yeah, but wasn’t that just his superhero power?” Clyde asked._

_“Maybe, but he seemed serious about it. Screaming about how much it hurts, and even going so far as to killing himself in front of us.”_

_“There’s no way that’s true.” Kyle refused to believe Kenny was doing anything other than acting. But why the suicide?_

_“Wait, guys, I have a hunch about something… follow me.” Stan said._

_The boys exited Cartman’s house, leaving the corpse behind. They made a beeline to Kenny’s old, run down home. His parents weren’t home, but they left the door unlocked. Figures, what would they have that’s worth stealing, anyway?_

_Opening the door to Kenny’s room revealed what would change their perspective on their orange parka wearing friend for the rest of their lives._

_“K-Kenny?”_

_Kenny jumped around in shock, then looked disappointed upon seeing his friends. “Let me guess, you’re here to tell me I’m late for the Coon & Friends meeting.”_

_“N-no, Kenny, how the hell are you alive? You just shot yourself.” Stan trembled at the words, realizing how odd it sounded._

_Kenny’s expression changed entirely upon hearing this. “Y-you guys.. Remembered?” He fell to his knees, crying into his parka. The boys rushed over to their sobbing friend._

_Everything Kenny had told them was true._

_-=_

Stan remembered seeing Kenny break down crying like that, it’s the only time he’s ever done it. He was the first one to embrace Kenny, he could only imagine the traumatization of suffering through death so many times.

Now that same friend just rubbed his dick.

“OH YEAH! CHECK THIS SHIT OUT YOU GUYS!” Cartman rushed from the kitchen, showing his phone off to the two boys. Stan squinted at first, as Cartman had his brightness up for some dumbfuck reason and his eyes were paying the price for it, but eventually he could make out the text.

**ALL SOUTH PARK DISTRICT SCHOOLS -- CLOSED TOMORROW**

“No shit, Cartman. Is this really news to you?” Stan said, pointing out the window where the snow was coming down heavily, as well as old snow being whipped up and flung everywhere by the unrelenting winds.

“What’s Cartman all excited about?” Kyle’s voice came from the bottom of the stairs, behind the couch.

“He’s actually surprised there’s no school tomorrow.” Stan chuckled.

“Wow, what a dumbass.” Kyle said, smirking.

“OH YEAH? FUCK YOU KAHL!” Cartman screaming, resulting in further laughter coming from the boys. Cartman’s raging stupidity never failed to amuse everyone.

The laughter died down after a bit, and the room was only filled with sounds of the high winds outside.

“So.. what should we do?” Kyle asked, leaning his elbows onto the back of the couch.

“Let’s play Kick the Jew in the Nuts!” 

“Funny, Fatass.”

Stan sighed. Those two squabbled every time they get together. It’s like Cartman gets a kick out of starting a fight every chance he gets. Sure, it’s amusing to watch, but he feels bad that Kyle had to deal with it constantly. He turned to look at Kenny, who was just shaking his head.

“ _~Why don’t we play hide & seek? It’ll be awesome in the dark.~”_

Kenny’s suggestion seemed to save the day. It wasn’t a bad idea, really. Stan knew where his dad kept the flashlight in the kitchen, they could just use that.

Coming back from the kitchen with the flashlight, he gave it a test. Sure enough, it was perfect. Much better alternative to draining their phone’s battery life.

_“~I’ll be it first, gimmie the flashlight.~”_

Odd, but Stan didn’t think much of it. He handed the torch to Kenny. He couldn’t help but notice something odd as he did, however. Kenny fucking winked at him.

_What the hell is he planning.._ Stan thought, feeling a mix of fear, shyness, and arousal.

_God damnit, Kenny McCormick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, it’s coming.


	5. Hide & Seek, pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins, along with Kenny's plan.
> 
> -SMUT-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First try writing smut of any kind. Let me know how I did!

#  Chapter 5

Kenny smiled to himself. Guess this night was taking a turn for the better after all.

He wasn’t exactly sure when he developed the hots for his friends, but it was sometime shortly after they figured out his inability to die that day they were playing superheroes. After that incident, every time he woke up from whatever traumatic death he just experienced, either Stan or Kyle (usually both) would be there at his bedside, crying and hugging him. It seems whatever part of his curse that forced his friends to forget had been shattered. He didn’t understand why, but he was grateful for it.

As odd as it sounded, every death brought him closer to his friends. He’s grown so emotionally attached to both of them, and it’s reached the point where he really,  _ really _ wants to get them off. He wants to watch his friends moan in ecstasy as they shoot spurts of cum. He didn’t care where. He’d take it anywhere on his body. His face, ass, chest,  _ on each other. _

It was obvious to Kenny that Stan and Kyle wanted- no, they  _ needed _ each other, even if they didn’t fully realize it themselves.

_ Never let a good crisis go to waste. _ Kenny thought. Who said that? Probably some douchebag politician. Regardless, he was about to take advantage of the situation he was just handed on a silver platter. By the end of all of this, Stan and Kyle are going to think that this power outage was the best thing to ever happen to them.  _ Fuck, they’re so cute. _

“GOD DAMNIT KINNY TAKE THE FLASHLIGHT SO WE CAN HIDE!” Cartman’s impatience snapped Kenny out of his trance. “~ _ Calm down, fatass.~” _

He grabbed the flashlight and stood in the corner near the front door. “~ _ I’ll count to 60, you guys better hide well~ _ .” He said with his signature smirk and wink, earning him a blush from Stan and Kyle that he could just barely make out from the outside light. A mischievous smile formed on the hooded boy’s face as he began counting, and the boys scattered.

-=

Kyle had no idea why he agreed to do this. Stan’s house was creepy as shit in the dark, especially when he’s alone like this. It didn’t help that he slipped himself into the basement to hide, either.

He flicked his phone’s flashlight on to get a bearing of his surroundings. It seems Randy had installed a bar down here, along with a few old couches and a TV. There were a few windows at ground-level, but they were fully covered with a blanket of snow, leaving the only sources of light in the entire basement, Kyle's phone, and a small green light on the cable box for the TV.

He figured he’d hide behind the bar, maybe there was a small hole on the other side that was vacant of whatever cheap booze Stan’s dad filled the thing with.

Sure enough, there was a spot just big enough to fit him. There was even nice, fluffy carpeting back here.

But  _ holy shit, _ was it cold down here. He cursed himself for not throwing on his orange coat before coming downstairs. Too late now, Kenny should be done counting by now, he was on the prowl. So, Kyle did the best he could to huddle himself in the spot, trying to keep warm.

A few minutes passed, with nothing to accompany him but the low hum of the wind from upstairs, until he heard the creaking of the basement door, followed by footsteps. Kyle held his breath, ready for the embarrassment of being the first one caught. Why the fuck did he choose the basement? It was so obvious.

“~ _ I hate to break it to whoever is down here, but ya left the door open. I know you’re down here somewhereee~” _

_ Fuck. _ Kyle felt so stupid. There’s no way he’s getting out of this. He watched as the light from Kenny’s flashlight checked out the basement, casting shadows of various objects all around the walls.

This freezing cold wasn’t helping, as Kyle’s body began to involuntarily shiver. His shaking rattled a nearby bottle of wine, causing the light to stop in place.

“~ _ Let me guess…~” _ Kenny appeared at the entrance to the bar, shining his light directly onto Kyle. Concern slowly overtook Kenny’s smug face as he realized Kyle kept shivering.

“~ _ Woah, Kyle, where the hell’s your coat?”~ _ Kyle could only respond by pointing up. Kenny quickly huddled close to Kyle, hugging him tightly.

“K-Kenny..” Kyle felt heat rush to his face, as well as his exposed arms and torso. Kenny’s parka sure held warmth. He looked up to see Kenny’s hood had slid off, revealing his messy blond hair.

“Kind of dumb of you to hide down here Kyle, not gonna lie.” Kenny teased. “But, it’s actually good you did. I have a few questions for you that I don’t think you want the others to hear.” Kenny’s smirk had returned, and Kyle’s heart began to race.

“W-what q-questions?” The stuttering was more from Kenny’s actions than the freezing cold at this point.

“Have you ever kissed anyone, Kyle?”

The question seemed out of nowhere, and it took him by surprise.

“W-well, there was Bebe that one time..”

“No, Kyle, I mean a  _ REAL _ kiss. One where you’re melting into one another, wrestling each other’s tongues for dominance.”

_ Kenny sure can paint a picture, jesus. _ Kyle thought to himself, “No, why?”

Kenny chuckled to himself at Kyles blissful ignorance. It was adorable, having his friend beneath him like this.

“I know you’re not straight, Kyle.”

The accusation had Kyle’s heart skip a beat. “F-fu- what?! K-Kenny, the hell makes you say that?”

Kenny smirked once more. “Well, Kyle, a straight boy having another boy asking him risque questions wouldn’t have one of _ these _ .” Kenny finished that statement by pulling down the front of Kyle’s sweatpants and boxers, revealing his erect cock starving for attention.

“K-KENNY! WH-”

Kenny shushed Kyle. “You’re in for the night of your life, cutie.”

Kenny leaned down and gave it a slow, sensational lick from the bottom up, wrapping his lips around the top and swirling his tongue. Kyle’s hands gripped Kenny’s arms, but he made no attempt to stop him.

Kenny continued these simple motions, enjoying his work, as he knew Kyle was enjoying his work as well. He looked up to see Kyle had his eyes closed, head tilted back, and the deepest shade of red he’d ever had.

A subtle taste of bitter saltiness had suddenly spread across Kenny’s taste buds. “Really, Kyle? Precum already? You’re totally gay.”

“Y-you’re the one sucking my dick.”

“Yeah? And you’ll be the one screaming my name in a few minutes.” Kenny then hastened his movement, allowing his head to bob up and down more fluently, creating a slick, shiny coat of saliva around Kyle’s cock. The only thing Kyle could do was submit to the pleasure. It’s not like he hasn’t felt something for his friends before. Hell, he’s fantasized about something like this before, having Stan or Kenny dominate him~

Kyle’s moans became more frequent, louder, hungrier. Kenny was happy to oblige, adding his hand to the mix to stroke up and down along with his lips. Letting his primal urges kick in, Kyle began to lightly thrust with the rhythm of Kenny’s bobbing, much to Kenny’s delight. The basement was beginning to echo the sounds of Kenny’s increasing speed, the sound of wet saliva being massaged.

“K-Kenny.. I-”

Kenny suddenly lifted his head up, continuing to pump his throbbing cock.

“Let it all out, Kyle.”

Kyle’s legs began to spasm, his grip on Kenny’s arm tightened, and his gasps filled the air around them as Kenny quickened his pace, staring directly into Kyle’s eyes with a smug expression.

Kyle swore he saw stars, as he thrusted forward once more into Kenny’s hand, shooting a large rope of cum onto Kenny’s parka. More and more strings of his seed continued to spill out onto Kenny, much to his delight.

_ God.. that felt wonderful _ . Kyle thought, exhausted. The cold wasn’t a problem anymore, he was even sweating. He looked up at his cum-covered friend, who was devouring as much of his semen as he could find. “Can’t leave any evidence.”

“K-Kenny, why did you..”

“Isn’t it obvious, Kyle? I fucking love you guys to death.” Kenny pulled Kyle in an embrace. “This is the least I can do to repay you for putting up with me.”

“P-putting up with you? What?” Kyle was more confused about this than his sexuality.

“My deaths. I’m a liability, all I do is cause you guys sorrow whenever I die. I should’ve never asked you to remember my death, you’d be blissfully ignorant.”

“Kenny… you die, and the only thing you’re concerned with is how we feel? We’re crying because we hate seeing you traumatized by whatever horrible shit kills you. We love you too, so fucking much.” Kyle had tears in his eyes, and embraced Kenny harder.

The two sat there for a few minutes, gently sobbing into one another.

After a bit, Kenny helped Kyle to his feet, and the two ascended the stairs together.

Kenny smiled to himself. Hopefully, Stan feels the same.


	6. Hide & Seek, pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny's little plan comes to a climax, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, my future stories will make more sense. I'm trying out different things to see what works.
> 
> In the meantime, hopefully you can get your rocks off to this. Have fun.

#  Chapter 6

The two reached the top of the stairs, panting and sweating. Odd, coming from a freezing basement.

Kyle could barely process what just happened. Why did he enjoy that so goddamn much? Did Kenny literally turn him gay? No.. this was something he’s been repressing for a while. He can’t make excuses. He loved his friends, and not just in a platonic way. All the countless horrors they’ve been through together.. Especially with Stan. They’ve been inseparable since preschool.

Is it normal to fall for your best friend? He supposed he’s been in love with him for years, but it took the events of tonight to make him realize it wasn’t simple friendship he was feeling.

As the afterglow of his orgasm fell away, the cold overtook his body once again. He glanced at the wall thermometer, reading 55F.

“F-fuck, I better grab my coat.”

“~ _ Hey, game’s not over yet. Wrap yourself in a blanket on the couch, I’ll get your coat. _ ”

“W-wait, Kenny?”

Kenny paused at the bottom of the stairs, turning around to Kyle. “~ _ Yeah _ ~?”

“I just.. I love you.”

Kenny looked down at his parka, glancing at the isolated spurts of dampness that covered it from Kyle’s splooge. “~ _ Clearly.~” _

“I just-”

“ _ Kyle, I know you love Stan, the way you two act together makes it so obvious, yet you’re both oblivious to it. _ ”

“W-wait, both?”

With that, he was gone, leaving Kyle to further question his feelings alone.

-=

Playing Hide & Seek in your own home comes with it’s advantages, and Stan was well aware of that. Especially when your house is blacked out, only someone native can know the best spots.

As for Stan, there was a sweet, well hidden spot in his closet, behind a pile of fallen clothes he never really wore. Even if Kenny peeked in here, he’d have to dig around. Sometimes, it paid to be disorganized.

A voice rang out from the hallway. “~ _ SHIT! Stan, something’s wrong with Kyle! _ ”

_ What? Holy shit! _ Stan did not hesitate to push his way out of his closet, sprawling out onto the floor after tripping on an old textbook on his way out. He looked up to see a giggling Kenny.

“K-Kyle, what’s wrong with him? Is he okay? Kenny!”

Kenny only continued to laugh, muffled by his parka. “ _ ~He’s fine, silly.”~ _ He extended his hand to help Stan up, pulling with a surprising amount of force that sprung Stan to his feet quickly.

“ _ ~Tricked ya.~ _ ” Kenny said with a giggle, hugging Stan.

“God damnit, Ken. Why would you do that to me?”

“ _ ~Well, seeing that I’m ‘it’, I need to find you by any means necessary. I knew your love for Kyle would cloud your judgement.~” _

“Woah, wait, what was that?” Stan pulled away from the hug, clearly shocked by Kenny’s choice of words. Kenny’s smug grin only grew more.

“~ _ It’s sort of obvious, cutie. You have a thing for Kyle. _ ~”

“I-I don’t!”

“~ _ Your dick doesn’t lie, Stan. Don’t forget about the towel incident. _ ~” 

Speechless, Stan sat down on his bed. As much as he hated to admit it, Kenny was right. He feels SOMETHING whenever him and Kyle interact, but he never was able to pinpoint what exactly THAT was.

“~ _ Let’s settle it once and for all, Stan.~” _

Confused, Stan observed Kenny as he laid down on the bed.

“~ _ You like guys, I know you do~. _ ”

Stan opened his mouth to object, but Kenny shushed him. He pulled his hood down once more, revealing a small blush on his face.

“If you could do anything to me right now, what would it be, Stan?”

_ The fuck is Kenny implying? _ Stan’s heart rate quickened tremendously, a small sweat beginning to break out, and, to Kenny’s delight, a red-hot blush covering his face.

“Y-you’re just horny, dude.. I-I can’t”

“You can’t what?”

Kenny slid his orange sweatpants down, revealing his boxers, gifted with a large bulge. Stan stared at it in awe.

“D-dude.. Y-you’re huge..” Stan couldn’t believe he just said that, to a guy, in his own fucking bed.

“You’re not looking too bad yourself.” Stan looked down and, sure enough, for the 3rd time tonight, he was rock hard. God fucking damnit.

“Stop fighting it, Stan Marsh. You know what you want to do to me.”

_ Fuck it. _

Stan broke down, climbing on top of Kenny, pressing their bulges together. The anticipation forced a moan out of Kenny, causing Stan’s cock to twitch from within. They were begging to be released from their cloth prisons.

“Allow me.” Kenny said, pulling Stan’s trousers and boxers down in one swift action, followed by his own. They now pressed together, skin on skin.

“Heh, guess you’re dominant after all, Stan.”

Using his right hand, Kenny reached and gripped both of their members at once, beginning to pump slowly, releasing a strained moan from Stan. The heat emanating from Kenny’s dick felt so fucking soothing.

_ God, Kenny can work those hands.. _

The stroking sped up, but Stan suddenly stopped him.

“K-Ken… can I do it?” Stan was completely broken, his mind fully driven by lust for his teasing friend. He didn’t care how gay it was anymore, nor did he care if anyone found out.

Kenny put his hands behind his head. “Go ahead, you stud.”

Ignoring the remark, Stan felt another guy’s dick for the first time. Exhilarated, began to slide his palm up and down Kenny’s dick, all the while grinding his own against it. He locked eyes with his friend, refusing to look away. Kenny broke him, and now he wanted to break him back. He just had to beat him at his own game.

“So, this is how you want to spend your night? Getting your friend off like this? I bet you planned this, slut.” Stan growled, continuing his light thrusts. He felt empowered degrading Kenny, looking up, it seemed to be working. Kenny’s face was a deep shade of red.

“Y-yeah, I p-planned it, s-so whatcha gonna do? Punish me?” Kenny retorted back, defiant against Stan’s words, yet obviously close to breaking. Stan stopped his stroking.

“A-ah- why d-did you stop, Stan?”

“Beg for it.”

He could see from the way Kenny reacted to that command that he was taken back, but his eyes showed a hint of.. Content? Almost as if he wanted Stan to reach this degree of dominance.

“P-please.”

“Please what?”

“F-fucking finish me, make me c-cum my slutty brains out, Stan.”

That was enough for Stan, he gripped Kenny’s cock once more, pumping it as hard as he could. For the first time in his life, he heard Kenny’s small, cute moans as his hips thrusted forward, before a torrent of semen began covering his parka, for the second time that night. A few strings even hit his face.  _ How pent up was he? _ Stan thought.

He had broken Kenny McCormick, but he wasn’t finished yet. Straddling up closer to his face, Stan shoved his cock inches from his face.

“Paint your pretty little face with my cum, McCormick.”

Kenny obliged, breathless from his orgasm. He began to furiously stroke Stan’s cock with both hands, hungry for his cum.

“Come on, big boy, cum for me!”

Stan aggressively thrusted into Kenny’s hands, completely lost in his cloudy, lustful mind. He could feel the pressure building up, but couldn’t even formulate the words to warn him, instead, he could only bite his hand and scream, releasing his hot, sticky load onto Kenny’s face. His vision faded to black as he fell backwards between Kenny’s legs.

Sitting up on the bed, Kenny grabbed a few tissues from Stan’s night stand, scooping up the semen from his nose, chin, forehead, and ~ shit, there’s some in his hair. Oh well. He’s pretty sure the Kardashians use splooge as hair gel, no biggie.

Stan seemed to have had the wind knocked out of him, he was practically gasping for air, hot, and sweaty. 

_ He must’ve had a long day. _ Kenny thought to himself, flipping his hood back over his head. He bent down near his half-conscious friend, whispering “Don’t worry, Kyle will be here shortly.”

With that, Kenny stood up, tucked Stan into his bed, and grabbed Kyle’s coat on his way out.

_ It’s getting quite cold. _


	7. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, shit ending, right?
> 
> Like I said, this story was more of an experiment for me, trying something new.
> 
> I'll be writing more South Park fics, so stay tuned!

#  Chapter 7

Kyle felt quite overwhelmed with the night’s events. They’re all casted into darkness, rapidly dropping room temperature, and one of his closest friends just sucked him off.

Oddly, he didn’t feel any shame from it. In fact, being pinned down by your flirty friend while he gets you off felt.. Right? Something about feeling dominated by someone bolder than you.

Kyle let out a sigh. He didn’t really feel any romantic feelings towards Kenny, despite the night’s events. Of course, there was something there, otherwise he would never allow what just happened. Kenny was just such a god damn, irresistible flirt, definitely not someone looking for a serious relationship.

Speaking of the devil, the blond boy scared the shit out of him by sneaking up behind the couch and grabbing both of his shoulders.

“F-GAHH!” Was all Kyle could sputter out, falling into a state of fight or flight, only to tone down when he saw Kenny holding his coat, laughing his ass off.

“Fucks sake Kenny!”

After a few seconds, his laughter subsided. “You’re gonna need this.” He said, tossing the coat at Kyle, who caught it and quickly put it on.

“So. Game’s practically over, Cartman’s probably in the kitchen stuffing his face with Cheesy Poofs, and Stan’s already cuddled in bed. Why don’t you go keep each other warm for the night?” Kenny said with a wink, causing Kyle’s heart to flutter. He couldn’t think of a retort to say, was he going insane? Why did he  _ want _ to sleep with Stan suddenly?

Legs shaking from anticipation, Kyle walked up the stairs.

-=

Stan laid in bed, still sweating from his little encounter with Kenny. He felt powerful dominating someone like that, ordering to do things just to please him. Was this all some kind of weird, fucked up wet dream he was having? None of this seemed real.  _ If only Kyle would~ _

“Stan?”  _ Oh god _ .

“H-hey, Kye.” He didn’t know what made him blurt that nickname, but he sort of liked it. It was cute, it fit Kyle perfectly.

“Why are you shaking so much? You cold?” Stan asked, pulling the blanket to the side, revealing a spot for Kyle to lay down.

“N-no, I’m not cold, I jus- I just.. uhm..” He really couldn’t explain why he was shaking so much, but his stuttering just painted a smirk on Stan’s face. He knew what was going on. Everything was clicking.

He stood up, and slowly approached Kyle, who blushed at this motion and took a step backwards. His shaking got worse, despite his attempts to remain calm. Eventually, he had himself cornered against a wall, and Stan closed the gap between them.

“I have a theory, Kyle.” Both of their faces were red hot, hearts racing. “You’re weak for me.”

“Ah~ n-no! I jus- wha-”

Kyle was cut off when Stan gently grabbed both his hands, pinning them to the wall.

“S-Stan t-this is getting r-really gay…” Kyle stammered, despite the previous events, this felt like he was crossing an entire different line.

“Oh? How about this?” Before Kyle could question him, Stan crashed his lips into his, their bodies fully pressed together, pinning Kyle between him and the wall. His knees gave way, and he slumped down onto the ground, though Stan did not break the kiss, coming down on top of Kyle as he slid to the ground. They were now on the carpet, Stan on top, doing what he should’ve done a long time ago.

Stan slowly pulled away, a string of saliva still hung between their mouths.

“You’re so perfect, Kye. I love you.” He knew that was cheesy as fuck, but he didn’t care, it’s truly how he felt about his super best friend.

Kyle was tearing up with joy. They had only fallen for each other tonight, and here they were. “I-I love you too, Stan..” Subconsciously, he pulled Stan into a close embrace, their bodies keeping one another warm.

After a few minutes of snuggling on the ground, the two former friends stood up. Grabbing his hand, Stan led Kyle to the bed, pulling both of them under the warm, fluffy covers.

Maybe power outages aren’t so bad, after all.


End file.
